To Hel and Back
by SouperDfly
Summary: Loki is King. The end of the world Calls. Jane and Thor have family issues. Erik's past catches up with him at the worst possible moment. Darcy has worry's and doubts about her own life and two ordinary people are thrust right smack bang in the middle. This is going to be one Hel of a ride.
1. Odin Speaks

AN:The long awaited fan fic that took 4 months to write the first actual chapter. I hope this makes sense. As always, read and review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, I've just borrowed them, quiet happy to give them back :)

* * *

**To Hel and Back.**

Long ago, before the time of the nine realms, lay just two realms, Niflheim and Musphelhiem.  
Niflheim was a dark and cold, ice filled place, the sun never saw. Musphelhiem was the opposite, smoke filled the air and rivers of fire ran through the black earth banks. Between the two realms lay Ginunngagap, a mighty void which held nothing but space and stars. Eventually, they collided, causing an explosion so powerful that it left remnants of itself when it gave birth to the rest of the realms.

These we called the Gufa, a bright swirling ball of energy with the power to create and destroy anything that lies within this universe. The Gufa remained in the Ginunngagap until Surt, a Jotun, learned of its existence. He sought it out in his quest to wipe out any creature that wasn't one of his kind. One day an army of Jotuns led by Surt travelled from Jotunheim to the edge of Musphelhiem to collect the Gufa from the Ginunngagap.

With the Gufa finally in his possession, he used it to bring forth what the mortals called Raganok, the end of the Universe. Surt marched his army throughout the entire nine realms, leaving a trail of fire death and destruction. He made fire rain down from the sky and caused the ground to shake, he was unstoppable. When he reached Asgard all looked lost. An Army lead by Borr, my father, fought with Surt in a battle which lasted many days. To everybody's surprise Borr defeated Surt, taking the Gufa from him and banishing him and what was left of his army to Musphelhiem. Borr acknowledged that the Gufa was too dangerous to be in anyone's possession. He ordered the Jotuns to forge Skokr, a casket with three locks that was to contain the Gufa to keep it safe. For Skokr's three locks, three keys were to be made and scattered throughout the nine realms, so no single person alone could open them.

When the Gufa was placed in Skokr, Borr hid it secretly deep within the nine realms, its location lost when Borr died. All this happened thousands of years ago, long before men walked on Midgard, Earth. To this day Surt and his army still wait, dreaming of the day that they can once again possess the Gufa to bring forth Raganok.

* * *

Review folks :) it feeds my soul.


	2. Chapter 1: Our Day Out

AN: this chapter took soooo long! big shout out to my Pal, who sorted this out for me. As always Read and Review :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. Oh and the place this is set in is York, England.

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Day Out.

The low winter sun shone down, making anything silver glitter in the light. Between the crowds of people, he pushed his way past, finally stopping when he reached a gap in the horde of people. Outstretching his arm, high above his head he held the mighty Mjolnir toward the sky. A gust of wind blew, his red cape fluttered freely in the wind and it pushed his blonde hair into his eyes. The crowd erupted in cheers at the magnificent display, it was a noise that filled his soul and made him smile.  
"For Asgard!" yelled a man, not far from where he stood. That was why he did this, he thought, this was why he came here today, it was an experience he wish he could bottle and keep forever.  
Interrupting his moment of glory, was a taller figure, dressed in green and gold.  
"Why does no one cheer for me?" asked the taller figure, eager to get the attention of the crowd.  
"Because you look like a cow" insulted the blonde one with a smile on his face.  
"I love Loki!" shouted a girl, this time the green caped one beamed.

"See I am loved" said the green one, with a giddy smile on their face. A rush of jealousy flooded through the Blonde one, his blood boiled and without warning Tobias Gramme raised the foam hammer in his hand, hitting the brunette squarely on the head. The paper Mache helmet was knocked off her head and onto the floor.

"Right that's it!" shrieked Rose Grant, swinging her broomstick staff in retaliation. A battle broke out, cardboard god versus cardboard god. Arms flailed in all directions, wigs were pulled, capes were wrapped around necks and nails were broken.  
"Enough!" Bellowed Alice, stunning the fighting 'gods' in their tracks. Alice Black was a small girl, the other two towered over her, but what she lacked in size she made in volume. Toby and Rose were nonplussed, their mouths gaping open like fishes. "Behave the two of you!" Alice chided, untangling Rose from Toby.

"But he started it!" protested Rose, stamping her foot like a child. Often on these day trips it was up to Alice to supervise her two friends, preventing them from getting into mischief. The eldest of the group by a mere two months, she acted far more mature than her friends, who acted as if they were ten. After being dragged up and straightening their costumes, Alice then went on to lecture Toby and Rose about safety, Toby rolled his eyes.  
"Now here are your tickets" said Alice, shoving the shiny card into Toby's hand. On it was stamped 'Hero-Con 2014' in tiny letters. The three of them attended the year previous, and this year Toby and Rose both decided to come dressed as Thor and Loki. Alice as usual came dressed as herself, not wanting to act like a fool. Finally they went through the gates in to the convention centre; it was a gigantic one floor building. Stalls, full of comics, filled the entire place and hundreds of people in some form of costume roamed the place.

"Don't get lost I don't want to explain to the police that Thor and Loki are lost in York" warned Alice before turning Toby and Rose loose on the crowds.

Meanwhile.

The tires on the ancient Volvo screeched on the wet road. Jane Foster was in the passenger seat, clinging onto the seat for dear life as her intern, Darcy Lewis drove the car like a maniac.  
"Do we have to go today?" asked Jane, looking to Darcy as she narrowly an oncoming truck. She always said that she had the left hand driving thing sorted but Jane's sphincter begged to differ.  
"Yes, it will do us all good to get out the house, I hardly spend any time with you now" said Darcy. It was nearly a year since London; Thor had left again, this time it seemed for good. He said he needed to protect the nine realms again. He said he'd be back. That was nearly nine months ago. Jane tried to show she was strong. Gone was the care free physicist. All she did now was mope around the house and do laundry, Darcy had to take action.

"Plus if Erik stares at the computer any longer, he'll be fluent in binary" she added, referring to Selvig, who sat in the back seat. His mind was much better these days since the events in New York and he was much more like his usual self, but sometimes when he was unaware his demons would creep up on him. The car whizzed around another corner, stopping abruptly in a parking space.  
"Is York always this busy?" asked Erik, as he unfolded his long legs, stepping out the car.  
"I guess" shrugged Darcy.

Jane grabbed the phase reader, the button faced contraption that she used like a comfort blanket. It was one of the only links she had to Thor she had left. Well, that and the baby. Eric Jonathan Foster, EJ, her bouncing baby boy, named after Selvig and her father. He was about a month old now. It wasn't long after Thor left that Jane found out she was pregnant. They went in various shops and pushed through the masses of people. After two hours of shopping, Jane was eager to get home, Darcy however had other plans. She persuaded Erik to go back to the car and wait, he protested, but eventually he went without fuss.  
Darcy pulled Jane into a shop.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Jane.  
"Retail therapy and you haven't bought anything" said Darcy, rummaging through the racks of clothes. Jane rolled her eyes, she just wanted to go home to her baby.

"What if my mom calls?" she fretted, pulling out her phone, checking her messages. Darcy grabbed the phone off of her, shoving it in her bag.  
"You don't need it, everything will be fine" assured Darcy.  
Erik Selvig had been sat in the car for half an hour, reading a book.  
BEEP BEEP.  
The phase reader started to beep, its lights flashing manically. Erik jumped, the book falling from his hands. He looked over at the beeping machine, the wave forms were throwing out crazy patterns _almost like New Mexico_ thought Selvig. Patterns like those usually meant the arrival of a certain blonde god, who wasn't really in Erik's good books. He'd messed Jane around, who he saw as a daughter, long enough. He was going to put a stop to it. Erik pulled out his mobile, it went to answer phone "Jane, I've taken the car, if I'm not back in time, take a taxi and I'll pay"  
He started the car and went in search of Thor.

It was Lunch time, after a lot of pleading and grovelling, Alice let Toby and Rose loose in the city, alone. They were walking back to the convention when it happened.  
"I feel funny", complained Tobias, still in costume, his blonde wig back on his head.  
"You look funny", giggled Rose, as she walked beside her friend.  
"I'm being serious!" snapped Toby.  
"I thought you were Thor" quipped the girl. She was still laughing.  
"Not funny, Rose. I don't feel right"  
"Maybe it's because you had Milkshake, even after I told you it would make you ill", offered Rose, it was the only explanation she could come up with. On more than one occasion, her friend's lactose intolerance had got them into quite amusing situations.  
"No, it's not that. I've got that weird feeling thing" said Toby.

Tobias had a strange talent, he couldn't explain it but he could always sense something bad was going to happen. It was a sensation that washed over him like being cold, and his stomach felt empty, like when someone doesn't eat for a while.

"Don't say that", warned Rose, worry in her voice. He'd been right too many times for it to just be a coincidence.

"We should cross", Rose looked to her left and then to her right. The road was safe for them to cross. Rose walked in front with Toby behind her.

"It's the same road that we almost always die on every year, one day one of us is going to-"

Tobias never got to finish his sentence as a Blue Volvo came out of nowhere, heading straight towards the duo.  
The beeping was getting closer as Selvig turned the corner. Expecting to see Thor, he saw a flash of green, LOKI. Only it wasn't. It was Rose, but Erik didn't know that. He just saw the man who ruined his life. The car swerved, avoiding Rose and narrowly missed Tobias.  
Toby's scream was so high pitch; it sounded more like a squeak. In that split second, the whole of his twenty years flashed before his eyes as the car peeled off into the distance. Both of them were shaken. Toby just stood there at the side of the road, not saying anything.  
"Are you okay?" asked Rose.

Toby nodded, and then burst out laughing. When they eventually got back to the convention, Alice was stood outside, tapping her foot. Rose immediately told Alice what had happened. Alice started to lecture them, again.  
"But Alice, it was hilarious!" laughed Rose and Toby, they struggled to stand up they laughed so hard. Toby turned around, a sign caught his eye. Big, red and shiny.  
Toby let out a deafening screech "EBEJEEEPPPPPPP!" his mouth opened but his eyes glazed over like he was in a trance.  
"Not this again", Rose rolled her eyes. This happened the year before, pretty much the exact same situation happened.  
"Are you okay?" asked Alice, concerned about her friend. She tried to shake him out of it, but it didn't work. Toby grabbed Rose by her cape. Rose saw what he was shouting about and they both immediately started blurting vowels in unison, flapping their arms like chickens. Alice stood watching them, confused by their behaviour.  
"It's them!" she heard Rose say. _Who was them?_ Alice wondered. Then she saw the Red and Green costumes coming towards them.  
"They are coming this way!"  
Alice was still extremely confused, they were just a bunch of guys in costumes.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Heimdall, the gate keeper of Asgard, detected an anomaly on Midgard. A strange energy that he had never seen before; he'd heard stories from his ancestors of such an anomaly. He immediately informed the King who, in turn, sent Thor and Loki immediately to Midgard.

Their journey led them to a strange place, where people dressed like the man of Iron and Captain America. It confused the God of thunder and the newly crowned King of Asgard. A young Midgardian, with two others, dressed similar to Thor caught his eye. He approached them, much to the protest of his 'brother' and using his best smile, and charm, he interrupted them.  
"Excuse me, Ladies,-" Thor looked to the male, "-and gentleman. You look like you could help?"

The Midgardians reacted in a way that puzzled the God of thunder.  
"We love you!" shouted the taller girl, dressed like Loki. Loki reacted in a different manner; he was outraged at such a reaction.  
"May I be so bold to ask why you are dressed as such ? To mock?" snapped the God of mischief.  
"Loki?" Thor warned. He decided they were harmless, they did not have their minds, but they were harmless.  
"We are really big fans of your work!" announced Rose, she just assumed they were staying in character.  
"You've heard of my work?" asked the god thunder, proud that he was finally recognised for his accomplishments and the good that he'd done. Rose was a little confused but continued to list off the films that they had been in. Thor stopped the girl when she mentioned the Avengers.  
"You have contact with the Avengers?" questioned Thor, they finally begin to speak sense to him.  
"Thor, we should go."

Loki, knew they were just fans, a common occurrence found in this realm ever since that stupid movie came out. Rose was even more confused now. Silence hung heavy in the air. Suddenly, the Midgard boy blurted something out and aimed it at Loki.  
"Wallander!" he shouted at the god of mischief. He grabbed the boy by his cloak  
"What? Do you dare threaten me?" asked Loki, not understanding what the hell he was babbling on about.  
"Loki!" warned Thor again, louder, before turning to the female. "How is it you contact the avengers?"  
Thor's question confused Rose a great deal. She scratched her head, staring up at him.

It was getting ridiculous now, Loki thought, Midgard was in danger and Thor was more interested in a bunch of babbling lunatics. "Can we go and seek someone more helpful, Thor? or hasn't your ego been polished enough yet?" said Loki.  
"Be quiet, Loki" threatened Thor.  
"Thor, Listen to me"  
"What is your meuh-meuh made out of?" asked Toby, pointing to the god's hammer and holding his own out for inspection. They were all confused now. Thor felt slightly threatened by this Midgardian's weapon.  
"I demand to know how you know so much of Loki and I", Thor towered over the boy, making Toby feel like an ant.  
"Erm, Norse mythology" squeaked Toby. Loki had had enough and pulled at Thor.

"Thor, we have to go", warned Loki but he was stopped when something strange happened to the shorter Midgardian.  
Golden yellow light flowed out of Alice's eyes and mouth, and she fell to the ground with a thump. Her body still glowing with the strange substance.  
"What's happening?" cried Rose, rushing over to her friend. Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall  
"You!" he yelled.  
Loki laughed, "I know what you are thinking, It's not me, It's what I've been trying to tell you."

Rose and Toby knelt down to help Alice. Rose just wanted this thing to be over.

"Help her!" she shouted.

Tobias reached out to touch Alice's arm, checking for a pulse. It felt it like a kick to the chest, it sent him through the air, landing near the arguing gods. _This is real _, he thought, whatever was on his friend wasn't from this world.  
"Get behind me all of you!" yelled Thor, picking up Alice.  
"What are you doing?" Loki objected.  
"We have to get to Asgard!"  
"That's not such a good idea", chided Loki.  
Tobias watched the gods argue, somewhere in his mortal brain, Asgard was Alice's only hope.  
"Loki, it's the only option we have"  
"I am the ruler of Asgard" snapped Loki.  
"We don't know how stable it is, she's not safe here"  
"Odin would know!" Said Toby. The gods both knew that he was right.

Loki was still unsure of such a decision. "Odin would not approve"  
"Odin isn't the ruler of Asgard anymore, you are" reassured Thor.  
Loki, wanting to show he was a capable ruler, takes Alice's body from Thor.

"Grab the children" he ordered. Thor obeyed his new king and grabbed the two Midgardians, calling for Heimdall.  
Within a matter of seconds, a bright light engulfed the five of them.  
FWOOOOOOOOSH!

* * *

The next chapter shall be up this week!  
Reviews :) they fill the soul.


End file.
